Love At First Sight
by iLoveFinnGlee5
Summary: AU. Finn Hudson is the new guy in town and he only knows his brother, Kurt. When he finds a beautiful girl in a night club named Rachel Berry, his world is flipped upside down. Could this possibly be true love? **ON TEMPORARY HIATUS**
1. Faithfully

**Ok so this is a drabble that Danilovesglee started. I absolutly loved it so I'm gonna finish it because Dani let me (thank god) So yep! EVERYONE FOLLOW DANI CAUSE SHE'S AMAZING!(: If you hate Finchel, I highly suggest you stay FAR away from me. I only write about them lol(: This first one is in Rachel's POV. The next one is Finn's.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the song "Faithfully" by Journey.**

**ENJOY!**

_Love at First Sight:_

She slowly walked over to the very tall boy that looked about her age, looking at her feet. Her heart was beating out of her chest. When she looked up, she realized that he was walking toward her too.

"Hello" Rachel said quietly. She was worried that he wouldn't hear her over the blazing music.

"Hi. I'm Finn." He said with a grin. God, he is cute...

"My name's Rachel" She said. "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you."

"Yea, I'm new. But you might know my step-brother, Kurt Hummel. He's been around here for a while."

"Yea! Kurt's one of my best friends... He goes to my school." said Rachel.

"Well, I'm going to be going to his school now too so I guess I'll be seeing you more often." said Finn with a wide smile on his face.

"I guess so." Rachel said shyly.

Wow. He _is_ really cute. His eyes are this hazelish brown color that makes Rachel's heart beat faster than it already is. And his smile! Oh, it's beautiful. It's sort of a crooked half smile she hasn't ever seen on anyone else before. That smile could light up the whole world... Wait, what was she thinking? She's only just met the guy. He could be a huge jerk as far as she knows. That's how Jesse was. But there is something about him that makes Rachel believe otherwise. She doesn't think he'd ever be mean to anyone...

"So, I know this might be kind of out of nowhere but... Do you maybe wanna dance or something?" Finn asked. Rachel suddenly realized that the song playing is a slow song.

'I didn't know they played slow songs at places like this...' Rachel thought. 'What's the risk? It's not like I'll see him very often' So she decided after a few seconds.

"...Of course. I'd love to."

Finn grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_"Highway run into the midnight sun"_

He gently placed his hands on the small of her back to bring her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began swaying from side to side.

_"Wheels go round and round you're on my mind"_

'This is nice' Rachel thought. 'Maybe I want to see him again.' He started softly whisper-singing the lyrics in her ear

_"And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me"_

Rachel's heart was now going at a very fast pace and her stomach has tons of butterflies.

_"Oh girl, you stand by me."_

Could Rachel possibly be falling for a complete stranger?

_"I'm forever yours faithfully"_

When the song stopped, Finn pulled away. But Rachel really wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt safe with him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel" Finn said softly.

"I hope so." Rachel said nervously.

And she really did. This guy named Finn could possibly be Rachel Berry's true love. And she finally knew the meaning of love at first sight.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I know it's really short. I'm sorry! I think I'll actually make a full length fic of this if that's ok with Dani. I'll switch POV's every chapter and there'll be about 30-40 chapters. So I'd like to thank Dani again for letting me use this! Please follow her on twitter (Danilovesglee) and read her fics!(:**


	2. In Love With A Stranger

**Ok so this is the second chapter! This is Finn's POV of what happened last chapter. Thank you Dani for letting me turn this into a full length fic!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Glee or the song "Faithfully" by Journey**

He walked over to the petite brunette with much confidence. He's pretty sure that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. His heart beats through his chest as she starts walking to him too. He smiles at her when she takes her eyes away from her feet.

"Hello" she says. Her voice is pretty.

"Hi. I'm Finn" he said with a shy crooked grin.

"My name is Rachel."

Rachel. The sound of her name makes his heart sing with joy. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkle as she looks up at him. She's wearing a pretty blue top that hugs her figure just perfectly.

"Are you from around here? I haven't seen you" said Rachel

"Yea, I'm new. But you might know my stepbrother, Kurt Hummel. He's been around here for a while."

"Yea! Kurt's one of my best friends... He goes to my school." said Rachel.

'She goes to Kurt's school?' Finn thought, 'That's awesome! I'm going to Kurt's school now so I might actually have a shot at getting Rachel'

"Well, I'm going to be going to his school now too so I guess I'll be seeing you more often." said Finn with a wide smile on his face. He hopes it isn't that obvious how happy he is to hear that she's going to the same school. 'I just hope she's single' thought Finn

"I guess so" she said.

He notices that the song changed from some rap song to this slow, romantic song that he knew. Faithfully. 'This is your chance' Finn thought to himself. 'Ask her to dance with you! She'll say yes. She seems totally into you.' Rachel is staring at him with her big brown eyes that seemed irresistible. He had to do something.

Finn decided to go with his instinct. Ask her to dance with him.

"So, I know this might be kind of out of nowhere but... Do you maybe wanna dance or something?" Finn asked.

Rachel didn't answer for a few second. Finn was worried a little before she said what he had intended for her to say

"...Of Course. I'd love to."

He very nervously took her hand in his own and lead her to the dance floor.

_"Highway run into the midnight sun"_

He carefully placed his hand on the small of her back to bring her closer. She looked into his eyes as soon as he touched her. She gave him a nervous smile and put her arms around his neck.

_"Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind"_

She rested her head on his shoulder and began swaying from side to side gently.

_"And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me"_

He then realized that he was singing the lyrics softly into the beautiful girl's ear. 'This is perfect' Finn thought.

_"Oh girl, you stand by me"_

Finn was positive that he was falling in love with this girl that he had just met.

_"I'm forever yours. Faithfully."_

When the song stopped, Finn knew he had to let go of her. He gently pulled away. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he'd see her tomorrow when he starts school.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel." He said softly and nervously.

"I hope so." Rachel said.

Wait, did she just say she hopes she'd see him tomorrow? Oh yea. This is the perfect night and this proves it. He says goodbye and walks to his car. He hasn't had a drink because he was so caught up with Rachel. He knew he was falling hard for Rachel and he's not gonna do anything to stop this feeling.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating this every Sunday from now on! I'll kinda be changing the form of this story from 3rd person to 1st because it's much easier.**

**Please review!(:**


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Hey people! Thank you for reading my story(: I'm so happy because people actually read what I write lol :D Anyways, if you love Finchel, you'll probably LOVE this chapter and the next one. Haha be warned... I'm a hopeless romantic. This whole story is probably gonna be REALLY fluffy. So... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the songs "Lightweight" by Demi Lovato or "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagon**

**ENJOY!**

_Finn's POV:_

Finn woke up the next day feeling fantastic. He was transferring to McKinley today which means he gets to see Rachel again. He can't help but think about her every second of the day. She was an all-around perfect girl. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, shiny brown wavy hair, the feel of her figure pressed against his body last night while slow-dancing... But what if she doesn't feel the same way about him? What if she has a boyfriend? Finn decides that if she does have a boyfriend, he doesn't deserve her. She's too good for anyone. He hopes that if she does have a boyfriend, he better not be a jerk. He better treat her right... Wait, what is he talking about? He doesn't even know if she has a boyfriend. He shrugs off his thoughts and decides to get ready for school. He decides he'll wear a flannel shirt like he almost always wears and simple jeans. He hopes Rachel feels the same way that he does.

_Rachel's POV:_

Rachel woke up the next morning full of happiness. She knew that tall, handsome guy would be transferring to her school today. She can't wait to see him again. Feeling completely in love with a stranger feels really different than being in love with your best friend or some guy you met at school. It feels... risky. You don't know what their life is like, if they have a girlfriend or not... Rachel decides to put her thoughts aside for now so she could get dressed. 'I have to look absolutly perfect' she thought. So she put on a pretty white dress with frills on the bottom with a blue cadigan and let her wavy brown hair down instead of the ponytail she usually wears. Her shoes are cute black flats with a bow on top of each one. She gets in her car and drives to school hoping that Finn will feel the same way that she does about him.

_Finn's POV_:

He gets out of his car and enters the school unsurely. He goes to the office to get his schedule and his locker number and combonation. He set out to find his locker, secretly hoping he'd bump into Rachel on the way. He find his locker on the second floor and there is a petite brunette standing by an open locker right next to his. Rachel. Wait, her locker is right next to his? 'Yes!' he thought, 'This couldn't be more perfect.' He opens his locker as she shuts hers. She notices him.

"Oh, hi Finn! You remember me from last night right? I'm Rachel Berry." she said joyfully.

"Of course I remember you!" he said with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey, do you need some help finding your way around?" Rachel finally blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"Sure! That'd be great. Thanks." Finn said nervously. He hoped he'd have some classes with her...

Rachel was walking him to his first class, Science, when they passed a sign that says 'New Directions Audition sign up" Rachel stopped him.

"Hey, wait a second. I gotta sign up. I was in this last year and it was amazing." Rachel said.

"What is it?" Finn said curiously. Maybe he'd be interested too.

"Glee club. Singing, dancing..." she said.

'Oh good!' he thought. It is something he's interested in. He loves to sing even though he's terrible at dancing. He decides to sign up too. He could do something fun and be with Rachel at the same time.

"You think I could sign up? I love singing. But I'm terrible at dancing. You think I'd be ok?"

"Of course Finn! The auditions are after school today. Just put your name on the list and meet me in the auditorium after school. You can watch me audition, too!" she said.

"Ok! I'll see you there." Finn said as he walked into the classroom. He can't wait for school to end.

xXx

It was now 3 minutes til the bell rang ending school. He felt like time was going slower than it ever was possible. So many thoughts were swirling around in Finn's head. What was he gonna sing? Was Rachel gonna think he's good? Was _Rachel_ good? What if he screws up in front of everyone and doesn't make it? Suddenly, Finn thought of a song that sums up his feelings perfectly. He finally decides the song he's gonna sing. The bell rings. Finn darts out of the classroom and makes his way to his locker which isn't far from his last class. Rachel isn't there yet. He quickly grabs his stuff and heads for the auditorium.

He sits in the farthest seat back and waits for Rachel to come. About a minute passed by when Rachel entered the auditorium. She immediately sees Finn nervously sitting in back.

"Hi Finn! Wanna come up front and sit with me? I can introduce you to Mr. Schuester." Rachel said quietly.

"Sure, Rachel."

She smiled and took his hand and lead him up front. His heart was beating so loudly that he was almost positive that Rachel could hear it. She walks up to a man that looks like a teacher in about the fifth row.

"Hi Mr. Schue! This is my friend, Finn. He just moved here and he's gonna audition, too."

"Well, hi Finn!" Mr. Schuester said with a grin, "I'm Mr. Schue. Glad to meet you."

Finn smiled and introduced himself. Then, Rachel lead him to the first row where they sat down side-by-side. About 15 other people came into the auditorium and sat down somewhere behind us. 1 fimiliar brown haired girl in a cheerleading outfit sat right behind Rachel and whispered something. Rachel laughed.

_"Santana!"_ Rachel screeched.

"What? It's true!" Santana said back.

"Ok let's get started." Mr. Schuester called. "Rachel, did you wanna go first?"

"Of course!" Rachel said happily. She ran up onto the stage. She stood in back of the microphone. The band started playing a pretty tune.

_"The slightest words you've said have all gon to my head."_

'Oh. My God.' Finn thought, 'Yep. She is aboslutely perfect. In every way.'

_"I hear angels sing in your voice"_

Finn was pretty sure that Rachel could make the angels cry with that beautiful voice. 'I think she might be a better singer than those angels..'

_"I'm a lightweight. Better be careful what you say._

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart"_

'Oh crap, am I crying?' Finn thought to himself. He felt his face for tears. 'Yep, I am crying. This girl is perfect.'

_"Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every word my whole world shakes"_

The song goes on and Finn's still crying. 'God, I'm such a girl,' he thought to himself. She just has such a beautiful voice. He can't help but cry.

_"Keep me from falling apart."_

As the song came to a close, Finn wipes the tears from his eyes so Rachel won't see he was crying. Everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful, Rachel." said Mr. Schuester.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she walked offstage and sat back next to Finn.

"That was amazing, Rachel!" Finn whispered with a wide smile.

"Thanks, Finn!" Rachel said a little louder than he expected.

"Who want's to go next?" asked Mr. Schuester.

A few people raised their hands. A girl named Quinn went next. Then Kurt went. Wait, Kurt's here? Finn didn't even notice he was here. Then about 10 other people went.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue said. "You're last up."

"Ok," Finn said nervously as he walked up to the stage.

Finn began,

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow"_

He stared right at Rachel. She was looking at Santana behind her.

_"What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show"_

Rachel was looking right at him now with her big brown eyes filled with emotion. He looked straight into her eyes. He hoped that she'd get the message of this song

_"And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

Rachel's smile was huge. Finn was specifically singing this song to her and he thinks she knows. The song ends. Rachel is the first one to clap and wait- is she crying? He walks off the stage and sits back next to Rachel.

"Finn, that was great! I loved it!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Alright everybody! You all did lovely!" said Mr. Schuester, "Results will be posted tomorrow!"

Rachel took Finn's hand and they walked to the back of the auditorium. They were the last ones in there.

"Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, Rachel. What is it?"

"Was that song intended to be for anyone?" Rachel asked quietly with a shy smile.

Finn was astonished that she knew. What would he say? 'I guess I'll just tell her the truth. What's the harm?' Finn thought.

"...Yes. I'm sorry, Rachel. I tried to fight my feelings for you but I just can't. They're too strong. The song pretty much sums up my feelings. I'm- I- I'm so sorry. I know we just met, but I think we might be meant to be. I probably sound like a complete-"

He was interupted by the feel of her lips on his. She kissed him. Softly and passionatly. It feels so right. Like they belong together and always will belong together. After a few more seconds, Rachel softly pulled away.

"Don't be sorry." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn gave her a wide smile and grabbed her hand as they walk out of the auditorium together.

**HAPPY ENDING!(: A majority of the chapters will have a happy ending, by the way. I hate when these two fight. So they're kinda dating now. You probably think it's a little rushed, but I had to make them be together because of future plans for this story. You'll see!(:**

**Next update: Sunday, March 10th, 2012**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Why Talk When You Can Sing?

**Hello everyone! It might be a little late in the day but there is an update, as promised! This one is gonna be an AWESOME chapter! Very cute. Also, I think this might be a little different than Dani's original story. I'm gonna drop the storyline with Rachel's dad being a cop. Sorry! That would've caused too much conflict with what I'm planning. Plus, I'm REALLY bad at writing angst. So without further ado,**

**ENJOY!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the song "Dreaming" by One Direction or "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.**

Mr. Schuester had a hard time picking only 12 people to join the New Directions. About 20 tried out. About 5 or 6 of them were truly tone-deaf. But the rest were actually good. One particularly tall new guy stood out to him. Finn Hudson. He was _really _good at singing. He'd like to have him join. He'd be a great person for people to do duets with, too. He thinks his voice has about the same amount of power as Rachel. Maybe he'd be one of the only people who could do a duet with Rachel without her overpowering him. Rachel has overpowered a LOT of people in the past year. Sam, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and even Kurt. She overpowered most of the glee club. The only one that could _MAYBE_ overpower Rachel is Mercedes. Mr. Schuester finally made his decision and printed out the list of names.

xXx

Rachel came to school early just to see the list. When she got to the hallway were the list was in, there was already a croud of about 15 people there. Including Finn and Santana. She saw people with long faces walking away, she saw Quinn who was smiling hugely, and she saw people that looked quite angry. When she finally go to the list, she saw the names.

**NEW DIRECTIONS 2012 MEMBERS.**

**Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson**

**Sam Evans**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Santana Lopez**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Noah Puckerman**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Artie Abrams**

Rachel smiled ear-to-ear when she saw herself, Santana, and Finn on the list.

"Hey, I actually made it!" said Finn with a wide grin. "I didn't think I did that well."

"Don't lie, Finn! You know you did great." Rachel said.

"Oh hey, Rach! I didn't see you there!" he said with an even bigger smile than before.

"Haha. Hey Finn!" Rachel said with a giggle.

"You wanna walk me to my locker? I think school's gonna start soon."

"Of course, Finn!" Rachel said. They start walking side by side.

Finn thinks that he should officially ask her out soon, but he doesn't know when or how to do it. He's only really had one girlfriend before since he was homeschooled before he went to McKinley and his last girlfriend was the girl that lived next door to him when he was 4. He moved a month after they started 'dating'. He has no clue how to ask Rachel out. He thinks and thinks but then he thinks of the perfect way. He should sing to her. But what song? He'll have to think about it. He decides he'll go through his iTunes library when he gets home today and find the perfect song and then ask her out tomorrow.

"Hey Rachel?" Finn asks.

"Yea?"

"Can you come to the auditorium tomorrow after school? I gotta ask you something important." Finn asked shyly.

"Sure Finn! I'll be there! I gotta go. I'll see you in Glee!" Rachel says waving at him.

xXx

Glee is in 6th period right after lunch. They go over some stuff like Sectionals and winning and stuff. Rachel sits next to Santana and Finn in the first row on the right.

"I wanna try something. Finn, Rachel. Come here." Mr. Schuester said.

Finn and Rachel get up and aproach Mr. Schuester slowly and unsurely.

"I want you guys to sing a duet. Your voices would balance eachother out perfectly." said Mr. Schuester with much confidence in his voice. He gives them both sheetmusic.

"I love this song!" Rachel said.

"I've heard of it." said Finn. "I think I know the whole thing. I'll sing harmony." said Finn.

"Ok let's get started!" said Mr. Schue

_"We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flahback starts"_

They both sing. Mr. Schuester was very right. Their voices go perfectly together. Beautiful.

_"I'm standing there. On the balcony in summer air."_

Rachel is very surprised. Almost no one could sing a duet with Rachel without herself overpowering the other voice. But Finn's much different. His voice is really powerful.

_"See the lights, see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say 'hello'. Little did I know..."_

Rachel and Finn continued. Finn thought their voices sounded... actually, _really_ good together! Now Rachel's solo was coming up. He loves her voice so much. Finn thinks that Rachel has one of the best voices in the world. He's never heard a voice that could make him cry before.

_"You were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy says stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase begging him please don't go. And I said Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess."_

That ended Rachel's solo. Finn wasn't sure if he was crying or not. It became a usual thing to cry when Rachel sang.

_"It's a love story, baby. Just say yes."_

They sang the 'Yes' in unison. Finn thought that sounded really cool. Finn sang the next verse with Rachel on harmony. Then Rachel sang the pre-chorus and the chorus. They both sang the bridge. And then Finn sang,

_"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby. Just say yes."_

And that was the end of the first of many of their duets. Everybody clapped for them. Finn felt really appreciated when they did. All of a sudden, Rachel pulled him into a hug. When Finn started hugging her back, he found the perfect song that sums up the feelings he has for Rachel perfectly. Maybe Rachel will be the one doing the crying this time.

xXx

Rachel wonders all of 2 days what Finn's gonna ask her. Will it be good or bad? Is he gonna ask her to do a duet or something? Does he already have a girlfriend? Rachel's dying to find out. She hopes that whatever it is will be good. She wouldn't know how to deal with it if he told her something bad or heartbreaking or sad. Rachel decides she's just worrying herself over nothing. She's sure it won't be bad.

When class finally ends, Rachel darts to her locker, grabs her stuff and quickly heads for the auditorium. Finn is already there and standing on the stage.

"Hey Rach. Come up here!" he says loudly.

Rachel does what she's told. She quickly ran to the stage right in front of him

"I have something to ask you, but I can't say it. So I decided that I'm gonna sing it."

"Ok, Finn! Go ahead."

_"I'm thinking of you tonight and there's nothing I want more than be by your side."_

Rachel immediately recognized the song. Dreaming. She felt the tears rush to her eyes quickly.

_"And let you grab so tight to me as you whisper the word 'goodnight' to me late at night"_

She's crying now. She's sure that the smile she has on her face is the biggest one she ever has had on her face. Finn thinks that she's beautiful when she smiles like that. It lights up the whole world. He walks up to her slowly. When he gets to her, he cups her face with his hand. Rachel's smile grows bigger if thats even possible. He wipes the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

_"Oh I love you its true. You mean everything to me. Words can't explain how I feel. I must be dreaming when I'm awake."_

When Finn finishes the song, Rachel pulls him into a tight hug. She wants to hold on to him forever but there was something more important to be done. She pulls away and kisses him for the second time. This one was much longer than the other quick kiss last time and much more passionate. Like they've done this for years. After about 10 seconds, Rachel pulled away.

"Rachel, what I wanted to ask you is... is-"

"Yes, Finn." Rachel said as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips one more time.

**Awww cute ending, huh? Finchel is so adorable. Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review!**

**Next update: Sunday, March 18th, 2012**


	5. NOT AN UPDATE! Author's Note

**Hi everyone. Sorry, but this isn't an update. I just needed to tell you all that this story is going on temporary hiatus because I don't really have any time to work on 4 stories at once because of school and a new fanfic project I'm currently working on. "Let Love Happen" is also on hiatus. However, "Rachel's Song" and "Song Fics!" are not on hiatus and will be updated ASAP. The stories on hiatus will be updated very soon. Like, in a few weeks. **

**Sorry for the inconvieniece, but PLEASE don't take this story off alert!**

**Any questions, my twitter is iLoveFinnGlee5 and my tumblr (That I'm not usually on) is rachelandiarefinchel**

**~Brittany**


End file.
